


Drinking Buddy?

by caz251



Series: Of Doctors and Detectives [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen goes to a bar to forget all about Torchwood, there he meets someone who could become a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Buddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble prompt 345 (Alcohol)

Owen sat at the bar staring down into his drink, he was on his fourth drink of the evening and he had only been in the bar for less than half an hour. He was on a mission that night, to get completely and totally plastered. It had been a long day at work that had ended an even longer week, and all Owen wanted to do was drink himself into oblivion and forget all about Torchwood.

For once Owen wasn’t even looking to pick someone up, so he didn’t mind when a bloke sat next to him and began to speak to him. Normally he would have moved to another spot at the bar and continues his search for a woman to go home with that night. Instead he let the conversation wash over him, the other man rambling away about work and bloody women who didn’t do as they’re told.

Owen chuckled at the other guy’s expense and drained his glass. He caught the bar tenders attention, signalling that he wanted a refill and that he should get a drink for the other man as well.

“Cheers, I’m Andy by the way. Sorry for ranting at you it’s been a long day.” He smiled at Owen as he accepted the drink.

“Owen,” He replied, raising his glass as he did so, “to long days, may we quickly forget them.”

“To forgetting.” Andy replied. He then started rambling away again.

Owen just let him talk, adding his own thoughts to the conversation every now and again. It was nice just to have a chat about the mundane once in a while, instead of a conversation about alien life forms and their preferred methods of invasion. Owen could feel himself getting steadily drunker and was glad that barring said invasion he had the day off the next day and would be able to recuperate before having to go back to work. He made a mental note to get Andy’s phone number before they parted company for the night, the other man was rather entertaining and he could see himself meeting up with him for drinks in the future.

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur, but he remembered the next morning when he awoke that he hadn’t gotten Andy’s phone number. It didn’t seem to be important though, as the other man appeared to be asleep on the opposite side of Owen’s bed. Owen sighed to himself, there went a drinking buddy, he always got himself into those situations, any chance Owen had of gaining Andy’s friendship had gone. He could imagine how awkward it would be when the other man awoke. He was surprised when Andy didn’t act weird when he got up, merely telling him he had a good time and they should get a drink again soon, before leaving his number and heading home. Maybe Owen hadn’t just gotten himself a drinking buddy, but a friend with a few extra benefits as well.


End file.
